Maia Shaedanath and the Black Blood of the Mad God
by Daggerfen
Summary: Maia Shaedanath is one of the Youngest of the Shaedanath Children, who's special talents revolve around Potions and Explosions. However, something dark is appearing over Hogwarts, yet again, and it's up to her and her friends and siblings to get to the bottom of the darkness.


"Presenting your new, esteemed Minister of Magic... Maurussus Shaedanath!" The speakers blared, a large collection of Wizards and Witches watching the stage eagerly to see their new Minister. A young-faced, blonde-haired man stepped forward, a wolfish grin pulling at his mouth, revealing his canine tooth, and if one were able to pull their gaze away from his devilishly, and one would dare say, handsome smirk, they would notice a chaotic glint in the irises of his eyes. With slow, deliberate and calculated steps, Maurussus reached the microphone. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking the time to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to say.

Behind him stood two women, their beauty not to be understated. One, a dark brunette who stood with poise and moved easily with grace watched Maurussus with her ocean-blue eyes as he approached the microphone. She discreetly tried to tame the wild blonde hair of her youngest child, a girl of about age eleven, who swatted her mother's hand away every few moments, only for her efforts to be rebuffed. The second woman, with hair the shade of caramel, didn't watch Maurussus. Instead her slate-gray eyes scanned the crowd, searching for any possible threat to come near the podium. She stood with her hands clasped in front of her, twidling and pulling at her fingers to ease some of her tension. Her stance was rigid and defensive.

Behind the three adults stood eight children, ranging from as young as eleven, to as old as eighteen. The eldest of the children, Adamska, the spitting image of Maurussus, stood with his shoulders straight, and his hands clasped behind his back. The next child in the line, Carth, a brunette boy with a turned-down gaze stood unsure, his shoulders slumped, next to his brother. The third, Salandria, a girl with fiery orange hair stood close by, rectangular glasses on her nose. The fourth, Jackson, a boy in similar stature to his sister beside him, and donned similar glasses. A mop of brown hair fell into his eyes as he looked between the siblings and parents surrounding him, a mildly confused expression on his face. The next two children were the spitting image of, well, each other. Karma and Alena both had similar orange hair to their elder sister, and both had the same emerald green eyes, they were both coated with a thin layer of freckles. The seventh child, Azale, stood in similar fashion to her brother, Adamska, only she shifted her weight from side to side, trying to keep balance and stop her feet from hurting. The last child, Maia, stood slumped, her wild hair fruitlessly being soothed by her mother. She shifted, stepping away from her mother, only to be pushed back into place beside her siblings and pet once again.

Despite the quirks and whatever attitude each member of this family had towards the event, each of them was immaculately dressed in new clothing, with perfect haircuts, as if they were photo ready at any moment.

In an instant, Maurussus' wolfish grin was quickly replaced with a look of rigid solemnity.

"Witches and Wizards, I am proud to be your new Minister of Magic. You have my word, that I shall do this office justice." He said, his voice filled with a palpable level of arrogance and confidence, "It's a new era, one that will undoubtedly bring us prosperity and success."

The crowd erupted in applause, causing a hint of pride and mischief to appear in the Minister's eyes, rather like a child who just got an "A" on his report card, having gotten away with cheating on every test. Maurussus stepped away from the microphone, and bowed before the audience, then stood straight and turned on his heel, his usual mischievous smile grew wider as he looked at his gathered family.

"Well... That seems like it went well. Shall we?" He said, kissing both women on the cheek once, and wrapping an arm around each of their waists. The children shuffled behind their parents, in an almost Von-Trapp-esque formation.


End file.
